1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for protecting encoded media content for network distribution.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recent technological advances involving digital data compression, network bandwidth improvement and mass storage have made networked distribution of media content more feasible. That is, media content, such as digitized music, can be conveniently distributed over the Internet. To protect the intellectual property rights associated with a particular piece of media content, it is desirable to obscure the media content to prevent pirating of the content.
Consequently, what is needed is a way for compressing media content for convenient network distribution, while also securing the compressed media content against unauthorized use.